Engineering
Engineering, or main engineering (called reactor pit in Klingonese; Vulcan translation: nen-mish-sutauk), is the location from which the ship's main power systems are controlled. Engineering is the primary assignment of engineers and chief engineers. Overview Engineering's primary purpose is to be the central point for control of all engineering systems aboard a starship, especially those related to propulsion and power generation. The matter/antimatter reaction chamber (also known as the warp core) is located in engineering. Engineering can also be used as a command and control center, overriding primary centers such as the bridge or auxiliary control. 22nd century design NX-class starships of the 22nd century were the first Human vehicles to carry a warp reactor capable of speeds up to warp 5. ( ) Aboard an NX-class ship, a section of engineering was situated on E Deck. ( ) in , production designer Herman Zimmerman suggested that the NX-class engine be of a horizontal configuration, an idea that was quickly approved by series co-creators and executive producers Rick Berman and Brannon Braga. (''Star Trek: Communicator'' issue 135, p. 64) However, much of the particulars of the set were made the purview of Star Trek: Enterprise set decorator James Mees, who consequently once cited engineering as the set he found "most challenging" of all the sets featured in the series' pilot episode, . He went on to state, "All the detail work was left to me – the blinking things, all the pipes – and there's not an inch that doesn't have something that does something!" (Star Trek: The Magazine Volume 3, Issue 3, p. 86)|A schematic of the NX-class vessel shows the upper portion of engineering on D-Deck while its lower section was a part of E-Deck. The latter corresponds with a says in that Engineering is on C-Deck. Engineering on Enterprise appears to have an unseen lower level as, in , we see Trip taking the lift up from beneath the deck. In addition, Herman Zimmerman once characterized this lift as "a four-story elevator." (''Star Trek: Communicator'' issue 135, p. 64) The "fourth story" is apparently used in when near the end of the episode, T'Pol is climbing the stairs to the upper level to find Trip while at the same time the elevator is descending from above the upper level ceiling, down past the upper level, and out of the scene to the lower level. |Among the set dressings for the NX-class engineering was a junction wall panel which was, in reality, a radio sound mixer echo board. This piece was sold off on the ''It's A Wrap!'' sale and auction on eBay.'' }} 23rd century design On the original starships, engineering was a two-deck-tall room that housed the main dilithium reactor and the engineering core as well as a large transparent grill that overlooked power conduits. The room was extensively refitted on Constitution-class starships in the late 2260s to include additional computers, offices, and rooms around the main area. ( , ) Towards the end of the 23rd century, the engineering department on refit Constitution-class starships was drastically changed, spanning multiple decks. The uppermost level served as the structural support strong back of the ship, and was the anchoring framework for the connecting dorsal and the warp nacelle pylons. On the forward end of this level was the engineering computer monitoring room, which encircled the intermix shaft and opened, to the rear, into the engineering computer bay. The rear bulkhead of the computer bay contained an emergency section door which lowered to the deck below, and separated the warp engine room from the extended horizontal intermix area; the door dropped automatically in the event of a radiation leak or pressure loss. On the Constitution-class ship, a narrow corridor bypassed the computer bay on the port side and led aft, down the center of the level. On either side of this passageway were mounted the four maneuvering thrusters which rested beneath the upper hull of the secondary hull strong back. These thrusters were used for vessel course control when within close proximity of drydock facilities. The lower engineering deck typically housed the engineering department. Located in the center of the room, and extending for many levels both above and below the deck, was the vertical linear intermix chamber. This complex, a radically new design in intermix technology, provided operational power for the impulse drive system and furnished enough additional energy to power all other shipboard systems. Both matter and antimatter for this chamber were contained in a series of magnetic bottles, which were normally housed in pods at the base of the intermix shaft. These pods could be ejected from the ship in case of an extreme emergency via two large blow-away panels in the outer hull. ( ) Alternate reality Engineering aboard the alternate reality's lacked the streamlined innovations of the prime reality starship. ( ) File:USS Enterprise (alternate universe) warp cores.jpg|Multiple warp cores File:USS Enterprise (alternate reality) water pipes.jpg|Water pipes File:USS Enterprise (alternate reality) water cleaner.jpg|Water cleaner File:USS Enterprise (alternate reality) engineering from above.jpg|Water supplies from above File:USS Enterprise engineering concept 1.jpg File:USS Enterprise engineering concept 2.jpg File:USS Enterprise engineering concept 3.jpg 24th century design 24th century starships featured a more modern approach to the engineering facility. Aboard the starship, engineering was an open-plan facility, directly accessible from the corridor. Consisting of two primary levels, it housed the starship's warp core and primary engineering support systems. The corridor bulkhead housed the master systems display. Inside the main section, the master systems display was the operational focus of the room. Beyond this, heading towards the warp core, the chief engineer's office and several support consoles were located on the left, and the assistant chief engineer's console on the right. These formed part of the bulkhead protecting the main part of engineering from the warp core. Access to the upper level, a circular area surrounding the warp core, could be found by a ladder on the left of the core or an elevator on the right. ( ) in Starfleet Command, San Francisco. Similarly, the back wall of the chief engineer's office had previously served as an office wall in sickbay aboard the movie . (Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion 3rd ed., pp. 9-10)|The wall-size okudagram in engineering of the reveals such secrets as the location of the ship's giant mouse, the giant duck, and what might be Gene Roddenberry's World War II bomber.|In , engineering consisted of three levels instead of only two. Crew members were shown working on levels both above and below the reaction chamber during the first shot of the ship's interior.}} External links *Greg Tyler. [http://www.trekplace.com/article07.html "Where on the USS Enterprise is the Engine Room?"], , at Trekplace.com ( ) *Greg Tyler. [http://www.trekplace.com/article14.html "Re-Engineering Main Engineering: The Evolution of the Engine Room in the Original Star Trek Television Series"], , at Trekplace.com ( ) de:Maschinenraum nl:Boordwerktuigkunde Category:Starship sections